Gunjou Rain
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Songfic/ intento de sadstuck "Espero que puedas amar este mundo tanto como yo" "Te amo y ojala seas muy feliz, tanto como yo mientras leias esto"


-No puedo dormir-te lamentaste, así que te leí un libro de cuentos, te lo había leído muchas veces, pero tu aun no te sabes el final y es que siempre te puedas dormida y más en las noches de lluvia como estas. Cuando te leo te duermes aunque no tengas miedo a los truenos.

Puse el marcador y te dije que lo continuaría mañana, como siempre estabas dormida ¿En qué parte te habrás quedado? Bueno, supongo que no lo recordaras en la mañana.

Te ves tan calmada esta noche, creo que será una noche tranquila, sin ningún problema como los de a veces.

Te recuesto junto a Becquerel, el pequeño cachorrito. Te ves tan linda, te doy un beso en la frente y me voy a mi cuarto pero ahora soy yo el que no puede dormir.

Entonces repaso cosas mientras miro el techo. Es normal hacerlo cuando no sueño ¿verdad?

Hoy me habías pedido para salir de casa los dos juntos, encontraste una forma de hacerlo por internet pero yo te dije que no podías.

Preocupado escribí sobre eso en mi diario. Antes era un diario de aventuras pero desde que estoy contigo siempre escribo cosas que hoy capaz de decirte en persona, ahora parece más el diario de una chica, que vergonzoso.

Espero que cuando encuentres el fragmento que estoy escribiendo ahora ya no estés enojada conmigo, pero si lo estas, espero que me perdones al leerlo. La razón por la que no te dejo salir no es para nada porque te odie, espero que lo sepas y que no te confundas. Aun no es conveniente salir. Y a pesar de que te pedí perdón no creo que lo hayas entendido del todo asi que lo escribiré esta vez.

"Perdóname"

Paso por las páginas antiguas y al ojearlas un poco, se me ha ocurrido escribirte sobre eso.

"Hay un mundo que empieza a girar, Y ni siquiera te he hablado sobre el todavía. La verdad es que siempre gira pero para algunos se ha detenido. Entre esos estamos tú y yo. Detenidos en un mundo de árboles, mientras afuera de esta isla el tiempo pasa"

"No debes mirar el mundo aun pero algún día, tú y tus ojos puedan hacer lo que quieran con él…"

Termino de escribir y aun no tengo sueño, maldito insomnio.

Voy caminando a tu cuarto aun con el diario en la mano y te veo dormida, tranquila, abrazando al perrito. Me siento en tu cama y comienzo a acariciar tu suave cabello oscuro.

-Jade… lo siento…-aún tengo miedo de que no me perdones, me acuesto a tu lado sin dejar de acariciar tu cabeza y empiezo a susurrarte mientras duermes, lo que aún no tengo el valor de decirte en persona-Yo odiaba el ayer, odiaba al mundo. Pero un día cambie gracias a gente que hoy en día no reconocería a simple vista. Gracias a que cambie, puedo amarte hoy y te amaré mañana también.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que es el amor pequeña? tal vez te des cuenta, cuando conozcas a alguien, alguien que no me agradara seguramente. Pero mientras seas feliz no me importara ¿sabes?  
Ojala puedas construir tu propio futuro, pequeña - Una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla no me esfuerzo en secarla porque estoy seguro que ni tu ni Becquerel se despertaran.

Hay más tranquilidad en la noche. A través de los huecos en los árboles agradables brisas siguen soplando ¿Mañana será soleado? Eso realmente no importa porque aunque lo este no podrás salir. Mi pecho comienza a doler de nuevo, no puedo dejarte ir afuera.

-Lo siento Jade…

Me levanto y me acerco a la ventana de tu habitación. Inventando excusas por mi falta de sueño, recuerdo algo: Una memoria de mi juventud.

Jugando con Jane y tratando de cuidar de ella con disimulación para que no lo notara, quizás por eso te quiero tanto te pareces a ella, aunque la verdad lo dudo.

Ella no quería que yo me fuera, lloro y peleo en mi contra tanto como pudo pero no lo logro, me fui. Quizás fui duro con ella.

Intento no pensar más en ella para no ponerme a llorar aquí, no vale la pena ¿Cuántas décadas habrán pasado?

Mientras pasaba mi tiempo a solas, por mí mismo me enamoré, y las cosas se volvieron muy complicadas, pero esa es otra historia.

Escribo estos pensamientos en mi diario para ti, aunque como siempre dudo que algún día los vayas a leer, ya que aunque lo he estado escribiendo para eso no sabes de su existencia.

Me siento a tu lado una vez más y nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos te susurro.  
-…puedes amar este mismo mundo hoy incluso si no puedes salir, con tus ojos, y las cosas maravillosas que haces… puedes ser feliz viviendo la felicidad que yo tu cachorro y esta isla podemos darte hasta que sea un mundo pequeño para ti... pero… aun no Jade.

Los días van y vienen, las estaciones pasan, limpio tus lágrimas, y sonríes.  
Y sólo por eso, quiero sostenerte fuertemente, como ahora, ya que has sido una niña muy paciente y lo seguirás siendo.

O al menos es lo que pienso…

Aunque te he puesto en mis brazos no te despiertas, cuando quieres tienes el sueño bien pesado, ya que por tu calor y el ritmo de respiración sé que sigues dormida.

"Viéndote así, realmente me pregunto que la razón por la que no te dejo salir. Porque estoy seguro que si el futuro viniera a buscarte ahora lo mandaría a la mierda" vuelvo a escribir "creo que estoy siendo sobreprotector ¿no? Pero incluso si fuera así aun no esas lista, lo sé"

Me has dicho que pronto me iré de este mundo, tus sueños jamás fallan ¿verdad? Un adiós repentino del mundo del cual me había encariñado, una lagrima baja por mi mejilla como tú estabas llorando no lo notaste yo solo te abrace hasta que caíste dormida entre tus lágrimas.

Creo que hoy será el último día que escriba en este diario ya que estoy listo para una aterradora despedida, estoy muy triste.  
-No te pude decir que lo siento-Te susurre mientras dormías- Quería decirte que te amo. Re amo Jade.  
… Pero el mundo ya se está abriendo. Estas chateando, aquí estarás solo pero sentirás a tus amigos por eso es mejor que te deje ir, entrar a ese mundo del que estoy tan celoso y al mismo tiempo encariñado y nostálgico.

Agrego una última frase en mi diario y cierro mis ojos para siempre.

"Espero que puedas amar el mundo tanto como yo"

"Te amo y ojala que seas muy feliz, tanto como yo mientras leías esto"

La niña se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y mira con nostalgia por la ventana, aún no ha parado de llover.

-Yo también te amo abuelo, y no estoy enojada contigo, no podría.

- ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a gardenGnostic [GG]

Jade deja el diario sobre la mesa y va a su "mundo".


End file.
